Jacob Black Must Die
by Elphabella1122
Summary: A Twilight Twist on the movie John Tucker Must Die. OOC in some characters. Bella gets revenge on the Serial Cheater Jacob Black, Will she fall for him before she can break his heart? Some BxJ, BxE Can read without seeing movie, but might spoil. Bella POV
1. Preface

**hey everyone, i'm sorry for putting PureBlood on hiatus...I'm not feeling it right now...**

**Ok, to clear things up.**

**Bella is Kate Spencer. **

**Rosalie is Carrie Schaeffer**

**Alice is Beth. (Beth is my fave girl from John Tucker Must Die and Aice is my fave twi-girl so I had to have her play her no matter how OOC it is)**

**And Victoria is Heather.**

**Edward is "The Other Tucker" (it has to be BxE at the end. IT HAS TO BEEE!)**

**And Jacob Black, last but not least, Is John Tucker**

_**Jacob Black Must Die**_

_**Preface **_

I'm Bella Swan, and I was in 7th Grade when I realized, I was invisible. Not like a ghost, I'm just a nobody. My life had another thing working against me. My mom, Renee. I don't mean this in a bad way, but she doesn't have great taste in guys. After a while it got hard to remember, so I just call them Skip, because thats eventually what they will all do. But this story isn't even about me, its about a guy, Jacob Black. A total serial cheater.

**Sorry so short. The new chapter should be up in a day or two or three...Hopefully Sooner...I really hope it can be up tonight. **

**:D REVIEWW!!**


	2. Meeting Jacob

**Okay I'm really inspired to i'm going to continue. I'm going to try not to quote the entire movie, but the key lines will be quoted.**

_**Jacob Black Must Die**_

_**Meeting Jacob.**_

I remember the first time I met Jacob. I was a waitress at a popular, fancy italian restaurant. He was hot to say the least. Long black hair and perfectly tan skin.

"Hi."

"Yes. I-I mean no. I-I- " I stuttered out.

"I'm not quite ready to order yet" He replied smoothly.

"O-kay." I said while blushing.

_Please tell me I didn't just curtsy. _ I scolded myself as I walked away. A few minutes go by as I serve a few other customers, and my eyes flash by the table he's sitting at. A girl. Of course. A guy like him totally has got to have a girlfriend. But not just any girl, Rosalie Hale. The total over achiever of Forks High. She's in more after school programs than you can count on your hands. Lets see. She runs the school TV station, honor society, Junior Achievers, Junior Filmmakers of America, Big Sisters, Adopt a shut-in....

"I've decided to write a childrens book!" Rosalie said decidedly. _And now she's writing a childrens book...Figures._

"Parfait! Un blanc de pates aux petits pois." She exclaimed. **(I have no idea what she said in the movie...so i just made something up!)**

"Mmm, you are so sexy when you speak french."

"Oui. Vous etes si seduisante quand vous dire que je suis tellement seduisante." And then they start making out. **(again. no idea)**

"Do you guys want a minute?" Oh whatever, i'm just gonna go.

I decided to go get a new pitcher of water for refill's and, Whoa. Two Girl Friends. She's Victoria, she's the head cheerleader. Self explanatory.

"So, Jessica's all like, why don't we do a stomp, fight and roar. I mean seriously?" Victoria says with her signature attitude.

"Stomp, fight and roar at half time? Seriously?"

"I know!"

My boss sent a weird look my way, Oh! Right. Back to work.

"What would you guys like?"

"Two green salads, Fat Free ranch on the side. Mushroom Ravioli for her, Lobster for me." I wrote it all down, I mean, it is my job.

"Coming right up." I respond promptly and walk away. Figures that such a good looking guy is just another Skip.

"I love how you do that." Victoria whispers.

"I love that you love how I do that." He whispers back.

I go into the kitchen to give the order as I hear.

"That top is so hot on you, I bet its even hotter off of you." My pace quickens...What a man-whore.

By the time I get back to waitressing, he has _another_ girl friend. Stop it already, 3?!

"I've never eaten here before babe, so I hope they have good vegetarian." Ugh.

"Oh no. Veal? Lets just get out of here" He rose out of his chair, "You know, if I wanted to torture animals I'd go to a medical lab."

Alice began to sooth him.

"Its okay."

I'm not being judging or anything, but is it just me or does being a vegan teen activist just scream, easy?

"You know, John, for you I don't have to give up _all _meat."

See! I'm not making this all up.

One of my waitress friends Angela came out,

"I don't get it, all these girls are so self-assured and cool...How can they not know that he's cheating on all of them." I asked her.

"He's a total operater, he goes out with girls all in different groups so that way they never really talk..." Oh.

"Then he tells them that his father wont let him date during basketball season so they have to keep it a 'secret'" Angela chuckled bitterly.

"How did you learn all this?" I ask. All of a sudden she has tears in her eyes.

"I dont know, just a lucky guess." As she runs away.

As I go to school the next day, I'm walking through the cafeteria at lunch time, totally busy. Where I finally find an empty chair. As I sit down, everybody walks away. Expected.

I watch Jacob go through the school, nonchalantly talking to _all 3 _ girlfriends as he goes.

Jacob was confident in his system for juggling girls. But not even him could anticipate the events of Tuesday. As he winked at the gym teacher as she was walking down the stairs, she collapsed 2 seconds later. How was he to know that she had acute angina? Anyway...The point is..

"Coach Claypool is in the hospital so we are combining all first period gym classes." The substitute gym teacher yelled. Followed by groaning of all the teenagers.

"Sara, Denise, Kimmie! You are on this side."

"My name is Lucricia." The goth girl replied.

"On this side I want, Victoria, Rosalie, Alice and...Whats her face." Greaat. Not even the teacher can remember my name. Thats my life.

"I'm Bella!" I say, but it was ignored...

"We are all playing volleyball!"

As we were all getting into position I over heard Rosalie talking to a friend.

"You weren't at the party last night, where the heck were you?"

"Ok, I'll tell you but its totally not fit to print. I'm dating Jacob Black!" Rosalie stage whispered. Victoria heard and sent a volleyball straight at her head. Of course, they absolutely hate eachother.

Rosalie whipped her head around.

"Sorry, Slipped." Victoria said innocently.

Rosalie shook it off.

"Okay...lets just play." And right as she turned around...SMACK! Another volleyball connected with her face. She stormed towards Victoria.

"That was no accident." She glared.

"He's _mine_! Stay away from him."

"Why you little brat!" Alice the little pixie decided to play peace maker and storm over.

"Girls! Peace and love! No boy is worth fighting over!" She yelled!

"Not when its Jacob Black." Victoria growled. Realization dawned over Alice's pale face and gasped. She grabbed Rosalie's volleyball and slammed it into Victoria's stomach. Wow. Don't mess with those girls.

"What the hell is your problem?" She yelled.

"_I _am dating Jacob Black." Alice said threateningly. As Victoria threw the ball back at her. Alice ducked with her quick reflexes and the ball hit me square in the face. Ha. Just my freaking luck. Knocking me down.

"Enough!" The coach yelled. "Lets get back in the game." She warned. But being teenagers and rebellious, did they listen? Nope. The fight continued. I'm sick of this...I grabbed the coaches whistle and blew it loudly.

"This guy is cheating on all of you, and your beating the shit out of eachother?!" I yelled.

"Language!" The coach yelled. "Detention! You, you, you and YOU!" Great, first week of school and I already have detention.

I walked away mad.

"Who is that?" Alice angrily said.

"Pam-Somethin-" Victoria said storming away.

**I think thats a good way to end it. :/ Review PLEASE!!! The more you review the more i update! :D**


	3. Meeting Edward

**I got a beta! Whoo hoo! Big thanks to Double I 4 My Guyz! ****I do NOT own Twilight or John Tucker Must Die. As much as I wish I did**

_**Meeting Edward**_

I walked into the empty classroom to hear a Greek God singing while flipping through CD's.

"I want you, to want me. I need you to need me. I'm begging you, to beg m-" As he turned around he noticed that I was standing at the table to the right, watching him. _**(A/N: Lyrics belong to Cheap Trick)**_

He jumped and began to stammer, "Sh-Shi-Sorry, it's-"

"Cheap Trick." I cut him off, still watching him. "I understand. You can't hum to Cheap Trick."

"Yeah, you're kinda obligated to belt it out." He said in a velvet voice that made me want to melt. I could only respond with a shy smile.

"I'm Edward. You're from chemistry . . . Right?"

"Yeah, I'm Bella." I looked around the still empty room full of books. "So, where is everyone?" He stared at me puzzled. "Detention . . . ?" I prodded, apprehensively, dragging out the word.

"You came early to detention?" A look of shock crossed Edward's face as he understood.

I blushed furiously and somehow managed to mumble, "I'd hate to miss a minute of being . . . detained." I moved my eyes elsewhere, toward the hall, and noticed Jacob flirting with another girl. I let out an audible 'ugh'. Honestly, the boy has three girls ready to kill each other over him, and he's already looking for another one!

"You know, that's not usually the reaction he gets from girls, it's more along the lines of, 'oh!' or 'mmm'" Edward said knowingly, after seeing I was watching Jacob. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle, he was right, after all, I'd seen many girls literally throw themselves at his feet and beg for a date.

"I know but jerk isn't really my type." I told him firmly, not really having a type at all, being invisible and whatnot.

"He does have a lot of jerk moments." Edward sighed, his facial expression could only be described as disgust.

"I thought he was like some kind of God to you boys." I asked, curious, because, from what I had seen, he was 'the man.' The guy all boys went to for advice on scoring a lovely lady that was most likely, Jacob's rebound. Heck, I'd even seen males ask Jacob out for a date.

"No, but you are sort of close, he's my brother." He shrugged, not really seeming to care, and I had to wonder two things: one what he meant by 'sort of close,' sort of close as in his godly status or something else? And if Edward was related to Jacob Black, _the Jacob Black_, then why wasn't he popular? Why wasn't he included in his brother's 'group?' The group that was always trying to cop a feel of a cheerleader?

"So you're the other Black?" I exclaimed, wide-eyed. "Are you adopted? You look nothing like him... " I trailed off, embarrassed by what I'd said. Some people would find that rude.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing? And yes, I am adopted." Edward smirked, making me feel like I was melting.

"No its fine." I breathe. My cheeks still slightly pink.

"I gotta go . . ." He said all of a sudden, staring at the door. Wow. He has more mood swings than a girl during 'the special time of the month'. And, was I really that bad a conversation?

"Okay. Bye." I told him, though I really didn't want him to leave. Sighing, I went sat at the closest table and found my book_ Pride And Prejudice_. It was twenty minutes before the other three girls showed up with the principal. Alice walked in first, her short, black and wispy hair in a red bandana. Wearing light blue jeans and a green tank top. Then came Victoria. Her long, red hair in a ponytail and wearing a tight red Kodiak Cheerleader shirt and a short white skirt that showed a little bit too much leg. At least in my opinion. Last came Rosalie, her long blonde hair loose while wearing a casual black summer dress.

"Okay, you all have detention for one hour, and no talking, no leaving." The principal told us. Then the moment he walked out . . .

"So I talked to Jacob, and he said that he feels bad for you guys, you are all just jealous because we share something special, something we don't have to label. Because, -" Victoria started when Alice interrupted.

"-Because it's our unspoken bond and I just love how secure you are?"

"And it hurts me to question it because . . . " Rosalie broke in.

"You're the only one for me?!" They all chorused together. "Damn! He said the same thing to all of us." Victoria fumed. You could practically see the smoke flowing out of their ears.

"Figures, he _makes _up with us and then he _hooks _up with each of us." Alice growled so low it was hard for me to hear. It appears that no matter how small you are, you can have a big temper and Alice was definitely not reigning her temper in.

"Whoa, whoa and whoa, slow down. You guys hooked up?" Rosalie incredulously whispered. Alice knew she was caught.

"Jacob and I share something special." Alice huffed, in her own defense, crossing her tiny arms.

"Oh what, that you've both been in your pants?" Rosalie cruelly remarked, a sly look on her face.

"We share a vegan, nonviolent outlook on life." She forced through her teeth.

"Hippie slut!" Victoria coughed. Alice snapped her head toward Victoria.

"Nice Victoria, really, really nice. It's not like everyone doesn't know that little miss cheerleader _brings _it on." Alice scathingly remarked.

"What, you too?" Rosalie shrieked, seeming offended that she was the only one who hadn't screwed Jacob Black's brains out. It was disgusting to even think of Jacob like that!

Where the heck was this principle? You could hear these girls from a mile away!

"Jacob and I _are_ meant to be! He's the captain of the basketball team. I _am _the head cheerleader!" Victoria retorted.

Alice's face turned sickly sweet. "I'm sorry what kind of cheerleader?" Alice asked, innocently, though you could see the fire in her eyes.

"Girls! Like he'd take _either _of you seriously?" Rosalie shook her head as though sickened by them.

"Don't put me with her." Alice glared.

"And so now you're better than me?" Victoria challenged.

This was it . . .

"Shut. Up." I exclaimed, giving them all a glare. They whipped their heads around to stare at me, as though just realizing I was there.

"What?"Alice said threateningly, making a move to stand.

Uh-oh . . .

"No never mind, it's, uh, none of my business." I blurted nervously, blushing.

"Just say it." Rosalie spat.

"Um, okay, does he use pet names? Like baby or sweetheart? Yeah, its not out of affection, it's so he won't, you know, mix up your names. And he's all about an unspoken bond, or, or something special, but never about a relationship, and the whole arrangement was your idea so you feel guilty that he cheated." I was nervous saying this to them, but maybe they'd stop arguing if they knew, besides, my Mom had dated _tons_ of guys like this, it would be wrong of me to not share my knowledge.

Victoria squinted at me for a few seconds. "Oh. My. God. You're dating Jacob too?!" She squealed. How is the principle _not_ hearing this?

"No, but I knew a guy like him. Skip." I smiled, although it was kind of a grim smile.

"Wait, who _are_ you?" Alice tilted her head. It was kinda cute. The tilting the head thing, not the forgetting my name thing. _That_ was just insulting.

"I'm B-"

"I know! You're that girl who wigged out last year and got sent to rehab!" Victoria exclaimed.

"No, I'm ju-"

"Fat Camp?" Rosalie guessed.

"No! I'm Be-"

"NO TALKING!" The principle finally came in. I was starting to wonder . . . But why did he have to pick this moment?

"I'm Bel-"

"I said no talking!"

I slumped back into my seat. Such is my life.

**Okay, another chapter up. Please review! :D I also do not own Pride and Prejudice, that belongs to the wonderful author Jane Austen.**


End file.
